Vehicles include instrument panels to communicate information indicative of operation to an operator. Motor vehicles include instrument panels with several gauges and dials that communicate vehicle conditions such as speed, engine rpm, temperature, oil pressure along with many other operational parameters. A pointer is typically provided that rotates about a fixed axis that points to value on the gauge face to communicate current values of an operational parameter. Pointers are often illuminated to further enhance visibility and appearance. Light sources that direct light along the axis or rotation can cause a bright spot at the axis on the pointer.
The geometry of the pointer including relative angles and widths between surfaces of the pointer provide a means of uniformly propagating light from a hub to a pointer tip. The size and shape of a pointer is limited by manufacturing practicalities such as possible mold draft angles. As an example, a solution to this problem is taught in my co-pending, commonly assigned Patent Application No.US2014/0165904A1 (incorporated herein by reference hereto). While this effectively solves the problem by using a reverse slope on the bottom of the pointer near the axis of the pointer and this provides substantially uniform illumination, the reverse slope type arm has proven troublesome in manufacturing.
Accordingly, it is desirable to design and develop a pointer that provides uniform illumination within manufacturing capabilities that increases an area in which luminance may be evenly distributed.